pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Mawdad
The Armored Mawdad is a boss creature from Pikmin 3, shown at Nintendo's E3. It resembles a millipede or centipede, with a multitude of small gecko like legs, a large head, large yellow eyes, a greenish underbelly, a gaping mouth, and large curved mandibles. Most of its body is covered in segments of translucent shell protecting itself. Players must toss the newly discovered Rock Pikmin at its crystalline carapace in order to reveal its weak skin. Once its skin is shown, the player must then attack and swarm the vicious beast. This creature is interesting for giving off an arthropod like appearance despite presumably being a vertebrate with it's reptile-like scales, feet and its eyes and mouth.This creature was the only Pikmin 3 Boss revealed in the Game so far,and possibly even scrapped later on.But The Armored Mawdad is Possibly Related to other Enemies later in the Game since this Mawdad is "armored" and not just plain Mawdad.Further Information is yet to be revealed. Strategy Upon entering the boss arena, the Armored Mawdad appears and frantically crawls around the stage. When it gets a clear view of a group of Pikmin or the current leader, it will charge and scoop up Pikmin with its massive mandibles. During this time, it will atttempt to begin eating any Pikmin it has caught with its enormous tongue. During such time, players must throw Rock Pikmin at the crystalline carapace to break it away. This will free any Pikmin caught in its mandibles and afterwhich any other Pikmin may attack it freely. Once it gets damaged, it will begin to crawl on the walls of the arena, making it more difficult to predict which direction it will attack from next. Once the Mawdad has been scanned with the Z button on the Nunchuk, its location will be marked by a green dot on the Wii U gamepad's screen, allowing players to tell where it will strike next if it crawls above the camera's view. If you didn't scan it, then you can tell where it is by looking at where the wood chips fall as it moves on the walls. As more of its carapace gets broken away, the Mawdad's speed will continue to increase. Players must take caution, as Pikmin may become distracted by the mushrooms in the stage. If the player can land a successful hit on its mandibles, they will break, rendering it harder for the Mawdad to capture and eat Pikmin.E3 2012 Show Floor Footage Also, if a Pikmin latches onto one of its eyes, the Mawdad will become agitated and aimlessly careen through the arena until the Pikmin is thrown off. Glitches If you look in the video for this creature, you will see Pikmin (when they are close to it) fly straight up into the air (they fly high enough to where you can no longer see them). This does no damage to the Pikmin however, suggesting it might be a glitch. You only see this glitch close to the beginning of the video, at other times it is hard to confirm due to the fact that the Mawdad is capable of launching Pikmin high into the air, but only when they are latched onto it. Trivia * The Armored Mawdad was the first boss for Pikmin 3 to have its name announced. * The Armored Mawdad has a considerably low amount of health, like the Emperor Bulblax from Pikmin 2. * The Armored Mawad is arguably the largest boss creature in the Pikmin series whose body stays intact after death. It is currently unknown if it will be retrievable, due to its immense size. * If you listen, the music for this creature appears to go along with its attacks, as the music will speed up when it is attacking, after it is done and simply walking around the music slows back down to a sort of low hum. * It may be represented in PIkmin Adventure by the Emperor Pinchipede. * It has some resemblance to http://www.mariowiki.com/Iguanagon from the game Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Gallery Mawdad head-on.png|A frontal view of the Armored Mawdad. Mawdad With Armour Destroyed .png|A frontal view of the Mawdad with its face armor broken off. MawDad-Cracked.png|The Armored Mawdad trapping the leader and his Pikmin in its mandibles, ready to attack with its tongue. References Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Ice enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Unknown families